


×ᴅᴏs ʜᴏᴍʙʀᴇs ᴅᴇ ʙɪᴇɴ×

by zekecrist



Series: 𝓁ℴ𝓋ℯ𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓈 | el нoмвre en el caѕтιllo [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, M/M, No hay Out Of Character, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: John Smith necesita hacer una llamada cuando ve que todo a su alrededor se está derrumbando.Parte del proyecto individual “Lovely Things”.Primera one-shot de ocho.
Relationships: John Smith/Takeshi Kido
Series: 𝓁ℴ𝓋ℯ𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓈 | el нoмвre en el caѕтιllo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709917
Kudos: 2





	×ᴅᴏs ʜᴏᴍʙʀᴇs ᴅᴇ ʙɪᴇɴ×

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el octavo episodio de la tercera temporada ; Kasumi (en la niebla)

Los nazis iban a provocar una guerra, joder, John acababa de hablar con el Führer, con su Führer, denegando la petición de los japoneses de levantar el bloqueo del petróleo. Y él sabía que eso tendría represalias militares. 

Habían violado los acuerdos comerciales, John lo sabía, y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a que eso causaría que la llama de la vela de la paz se apagase. El Reich Americano, y los inocentes que lo habitaban estaban en peligro. 

Y por si fuera poco, tendría que sobrellevar todo esto poco después de saber que su esposa estaba enamorándose de otro hombre, al quién le había confiado que no estaba tan de acuerdo con cómo funciona el Reich como debería estarlo, además de que él sabía que sus hijas tenían la posibilidad de sufrir el mismo destino que el de su hijo Tomás, del que todavía no se había olvidado, y, no nos engañemos, nunca lo haría. 

Pero aún así, eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. Y, por no decir que era lo que más lo preocupaba a él en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en el Inspector Jefe Kido. 

No podía dejar de pensar en él por dos cosas; porque iba a fallarle en el secreto pacto de mantener la paz entre los países y porque se sentía un traidor del estado al ver cómo aquel japonés le preocupaba más que el posible conflicto militar o lo que parecía ser una infidelidad por parte de su esposa, aunque a decir verdad todo era un cúmulo de cosas. 

John siempre tenía que soportar un gran peso de problemas, y sobrellevarlo todo en su espalda. Y aún así, tenía que fingir que era fuerte mientras todos eso se iba acumulando. 

En estos momentos, tenía el teléfono delante suyo. En su despacho, pero no en el de su casa, si no en el despacho donde ahora mismo, sólo estaba él. Su despacho. 

Lo miraba con determinación, miedo y preocupación. 

Determinación a utilizar el teléfono. 

Miedo de estar pensando en utilizarlo, y de tener la determina suficiente para hacerlo. 

Y preocupación de que en esa llamada sintiese que iba a mostrar el hombre que no mostraba al mundo. 

El hombre que no quería traicionar o decepcionar a el inspector Kido, y que no quería que su fachada de hombre fuerte se viniese abajo en esa llamado. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de desahogarse de todo, de llorar. Pero tenía que seguir fingiendo que era un hombre fuerte, para que así el mismo John también estuviese convencido de que lo era. 

Desactivó los micrófonos escondidos y finalmente, agarró el teléfono, marcando el número el cual él sabía perfectamente a dónde le llevaría. 

El inspector Kido simplemente estaba en su oficina, era un poco tarde, así que se iría a casa pronto, como si allí le esperase alguien o algo. Su teléfono sonó, y él no tenía ninguna idea de quién sería, pero aún menos se esperaba que fuese John Smith. 

—¿Diga? —la voz de Kido, tan formal y estable resonó en los oídos de John, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

—Inspector Kido, soy John Smith. —el inspector jefe recibió una sorpresa, no sabría decir si era agradable, pero ciertamente no se esperaba que el obbergrupenführer John Smith contactase con él. 

Sabía perfectamente que acordaron cooperar para mantener la paz entre las dos naciones tan diferentes, pero de eso hace poco más de un año. Realmente, el simple hecho de llamarle le asustó, preparándole para lo peor. 

Y cada milisegundo que John se lo pasaba con el teléfono en su oreja, intentando pronunciar palabras, pensando en cuáles saldrían de su boca, más confuso, perdido y arrepentido se encontraba. No estaba pensando con claridad, ahora mismo tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y actuar sin pensar no le ayudaba. Aunque realmente John siempre ha tenido muchas preocupaciones. Mucha presión. 

—Supongo que se acordará de nuestra reunión, y de lo que acordamos. —prosiguió el señor Smith, encontrando al fin algo que decir. 

—Por supuesto. Pero el hecho de que me llame, comentándome ese tema, cuando hace un año que llegamos a ese pequeño acuerdo, la verdad es que dejaría confuso a cualquiera. 

Kido tenía razón, y John no sabía qué decir. De momento sólo conseguía expresar ciertos alientos de cansancio y el inspector pensó que o era algo demasiado grave o quizás aquel hombre había bebido demasiado y estaba delirando, pero no iba a mentir; la voz que estaba escuchando era la voz de un hombre roto. Y él conocía muy bien cómo era esa voz porque era la misma que la suya. 

Un hombre roto puede llegar a serlo por muchas cosas, quizás familia, trabajo o dinero. Bueno, realmente siempre era por la familia. 

—Me gustaría que fuese al grano, señor Smith. —le avisó el inspector Kido al no soportar el extraño silencio que se había formado. 

Cada palabra que escuchaba y decía le hacían pensar en John en qué estaba haciendo, pero ni él lo sabía. 

Y sin embargo, recurría a él, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. 

¿Acaso estaba a punto de desvelarle sus preocupaciones... a él? 

No sabía por qué, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos, no sonaba tan horrible. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía así. 

—Yo... —sus palabras se entrecortaron, sin quererlo, sonó desesperado y como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

No tardó en colocar el teléfono muy cerca de donde podría colgarlo, pero el pensar que eso sonaría como si le estuviese ocultando algo le detuvo. 

Inmediatamente, pensó en algo, aunque quizás no fuese lo mejor que pudiese decir;

—El Führer se niega a levantar el bloqueo del petróleo, puede ser que eso provoque malentendidos entre los países. 

El labio de John temblaba, y aún tenía el consuelo de que el inspector Kido pensaba que estaba borracho para justificar su extraño comportamiento, y realmente así lo pensaba. 

—Ya veo, gracias por informarme. —respondió simplemente, intentando terminar la llamada. Dentro de unos pocos segundos, colgó. 

John se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, sin fuerzas de poder devolverlo a su sitio, pensaba que había hecho el ridículo. 

El inspector Kido no le culpó de nada, en un principio pensó que quizás hizo eso por estar borracho, y como después no pasó nada malo, pensó que Smith se las arregló para convencer al Führer de que no violase los acuerdos de comercio, pero muy dentro de él, sentía pena por aquel hombre. 

Poco después, se enteró que su esposa prácticamente le abandonó, y cuando supo de eso entendió mejor el comportamiento que tuvo en aquella llamada, y no le pudo culpar de nada. 

Quizás, si se hubiesen conociendo en otras circunstancias, si sus puestos no se lo impidiesen, quizás hasta podría llegar a haberle ayudado, aunque fuese decirle unas simples frases de ánimo, pero eso nunca ocurrió. 

Y John, que no tenía a nadie que le ayudase, aunque fuese decirle que las cosas iban a estar bien, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a su trabajo, que a su vez, era lo mismo que le mantenía fuera de tener una persona que le entregase un poco de bienestar en su vida. 

Pero algunas cosas simplemente son como son, y de las millones de posibilidades que el destino hubiese escogido para John, le había tocado vivir esta. 

Y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. 


End file.
